Knock
by RainboIsland
Summary: Granny walks in on Emma and Ruby in a rather compromising situation.


Emma could not count how many times Ruby had told her to be quiet when they were at her house. But tonight was different.

Neither August or Granny was home, and they hadn't been alone together in three days. So Emma didn't even notice when the door slammed, or how loud Ruby's old mattress creaked when they landed on it.

Their lips broke three times. While they made their way upstairs. When Ruby's shirt came off. Then when Emma's did.

Emma's lips were _currently_ finding their way down the sensitive column of Ruby's smooth neck. Finding a taut nipple through the red lace of her bra, and teasing it relentlessly. A moan fell from Ruby's lips at the attention, a moan which only grew in volume when Emma's tongue was replaced with teeth.

That's when the door opened. Emma was much to absorbed in Ruby to notice. But Ruby all but made eye contact with her grandmother over Emma's blonde head.

Her cheeks flushed close to the same color of the streaks in her hair, and she was pulling backwards. Away from Emma's mouth, and further into the wall. Eyes widening, and heart pounding in her ears. Terror, real terror swept through her.

Emma then seemed to notice the distress her girlfriend was in.

"Oh good lord." Granny groaned, pulling the door back closed and stating through it. "Put your clothes back on, and get down stairs. I want to talk to you girls."

"Oh my god." Ruby's features contorted with an emotion Emma could only classify as anguish. "Oh my god." She groaned into her hands. "Six years. Six years of hiding.., and she finds out because she didn't knock."

Emma, who was a few shades of red herself, brought Ruby's hands away and looked her in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay." She wasn't so sure about that. But it seemed the best thing to say. "Okay?"

"No. Emma no it's not. Granny. She is going to kill me. Kill me." Ruby drew her knees up in front of her. "Oh my god." She moaned into her thighs.

"She didn't sound mad..." Emma pushed one of Ruby's knees to the side.

"She was in shock.. Emma we were, we were on the way to sex. Oh my god.., we were about to have sex. My grandmother walked in on us about to have sex." The brunette hid back away in her arms. "God I think I'm going to die. Can we just stay in here forever?"

"No. We have to go down there, and we have to talk to your grandmother because we're both adults. Right?" Emma pulled Ruby to the edge of the bed by her forearms before handing her her shirt. Already having put hers on.

"If being an adult means I have to go down stairs I don't want to be one." Ruby groaned pulling her shirt down over her head, and hiding with it halfway on.

"Ruby." Emma sighed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could kill me, or you." Ruby replied without skipping a beat.

"For one, I don't think she would kill you. She loves you too much, and two... Let's hope she doesn't kill me, because I'm going down stairs. It would be great if you came with me." Emma was already walking to the door.

"Wait, Emma!" Ruby jumped off the bed struggling to pull her shirt the rest of the way down. Stopping Emma at her door by the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm serious Ruby. I will go down there without you." The blonde turned back around to face her girlfriend. A very serious look on her still somewhat red features.

"No.. You missed a button." Ruby let out a giggle, filled with nerves. Before unbuttoning said button and re-buttoning her girlfriend's shirt.

"Alright.." Ruby took a deep breath, and opened the door. "I'm ready to die." Emma slipped her hand into Ruby's and pulled her out of her door.

–

Granny didn't look pleased when they got downstairs. She sat on one of the rocking chairs in front of the fireplace. Hand subconsciously rubbing her scarred arm.

"Now when I come home to... That." She started. Glancing to the side, seeming not very ready to look either in the eye. With a look on her face Emma couldn't quite place.

"It's my fault I, we... I'm sorry." The blonde looked down at her feet, then to her hand curled in Ruby's. "I mean..." She let out a small sigh, her embarrassment flaring up. Making its self on known on her cheeks.

"Do you have something else to say?" Granny stood, her eyebrows raised in an intimidating way that made Emma recoil.

"You could have knocked." Ruby stated, before cringing back herself. Her grip on Emma's hand tightening. Knowing full well what it was like to be in the path of her grandmother's rage.

"I could have knocked? This is my house girl." Ruby actually took a step back at that. All her usual fire nowhere to be seen in the face of Granny's.

"Don't, don't yell at her. This is my fault I should just leave." Emma released Ruby's hand. Which Ruby did not seem to agree with by the way she looked up at her. Eyes wide with terror, teeth gritted in a way that probably meant something like, 'don't leave me.' Her hand searching the empty air where Emma's hand was seconds ago.

"Don't leave." Granny huffed, rolling her eyes as Ruby took Emma's distraction to grab her lover's hand back. "I'm not mad. Just a little flustered, I would have liked to find out in a more... Conventional way."

"But... I'm happy for you." She looked off to the side again, glancing into the fire, mumbling, "and maybe I'll knock next time."

Ruby let out the breath she had been holding, her lips flourishing into a grin. Throwing her arms around her grandmother in a tight hug. Pulling Emma along for the ride.

"You better not hurt my granddaughter though." Granny looked over Ruby's shoulder at Emma. Attempting to look stern but the smile on her face was making that kind of difficult.

"I would never." Emma assured, throwing her hands up in surrender. One still captured by Ruby's, who was still holding onto Granny with her free arm.

"I told you you didn't have to be scared about telling her." Emma whispered into Ruby's shoulder when she released her grandmother. Which Granny overheard, making her smile even more.

"Yeah, I would have liked it a bit more if you actually _told_ me." That comment caused both girls to blush furiously a bit more. It definitely wasn't the way _they_ had been expecting her to find out... Not that they were expecting her to find out at all.


End file.
